


i love you because

by lesbianisms



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22445725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianisms/pseuds/lesbianisms
Summary: “Is it wrong that I want to protect you? That I want to keep you safe?”--(clears throat) (taps mic)  .. lukahim. thank you (exits stage left)
Relationships: Ahim de Famille/Luka Millfy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	i love you because

There’s a fight that day. 

It’s fast, no more than 30 seconds, quick rounds of gunfire and the flash of metal as the crew quickly dispatches four men and sends five more fleeing, scrambling up the stairs of the underground bar into the scorching sun on the plane’s surface. They weren’t Zangyack remnants, but obviously they shared some of their ideologies, recognizing Gai as ‘that alien kid’ who was worth ransom money, according to their outdated newspaper. The saunter of the man who approached, gun drawn casually, told that news obviously hadn’t reached them about Zangyack’s defeat, or who had been the ones to defeat them. 

This hadn’t been the first time they’d been approached or even straight up attacked by people who still thought the ransom reward was on offer. Conversion between certain calendar systems made the wide print newspapers confusing, of course, so in some star systems it was more of a problem than others. In retrospect, a distressed Don admitted, more research should have gone into the planet they landed on, even if “it was just for a quick bite, of course you wouldn’t look that deep into it” as Gai was fast to reassure him. 

Luka doesn’t blame Don for it. 

If anything, she blames herself.

Between Marvelous grouching about another ruined lunch, and Don and Gai’s incessant back and forth about blame taking for the incident, Luka can almost take her mind off of the spiraling thoughts, the could have, should have, would have, echoing over and over again in her head as they trek back between the partially shaded terraces that line the stretch of cobbled main street shops. She could have told Marv to put the Galleon closer to this city, first of all, instead of him parking it in the middle of the fucking desert, a good kilometre from the planets only small settlement. She curses as her foot catches on one of the raised corners of an inlaid stone, worn smooth by thousands of footsteps but still a tripping hazard if you aren’t looking where you were going. She stumbles, knocking slightly into Joe’s shoulder, and he reaches a hand out instinctively, steadying her and the precious weight she carries on her back.

“Luka,” the soft voice speaks close to her ear, “If carrying me is making it difficult for you to walk, I am fine to simply use you or someone else as a crutch instead of this.” 

“No, I’m carrying you.” Luka reassures Ahim, turning her head slightly to see the other woman’s dark curls falling over her own shoulder, Ahim’s chin rests comfortably in the crook of her neck as she rides piggyback on Luka. 

“It really is not that troublesome to help myself get to the Galleon,” Ahim presses. Luka’s eyes are turned back to the road in front of her, but she can picture the slight purse to Ahim’s lips in her head perfectly.

“Ahim, you got shot in the leg, you’re not fucking walking anywhere.” Luka says.

She hears the soft huff of breath in her ear, the closest she’s ever heard Ahim come to sounding grumpy. 

Well, she got shot. So Luka wouldn’t dare judge her for being grumpy. 

“It is nowhere near as bad as it could have been,” Ahim points out around 30 paces later, voice still hushed, just loud enough for Luka to hear. 

“Yeah, well it could have been better. You could have _not_ gotten shot.”

“Well--” Ahim’s voice cuts off sharply, and Luka hears _indignance_ in the single word. Affront. Hurt. 

The scene replays again in her head. The man, dreadfully ugly for his species, Luka knew even from only encountering a few of them.

His five eyes were too wide set in his skull, and one was entirely covered in a gross flap of what Luka _hoped_ was skin. He levels his gun directly at Ahim, muttering something under his breath about the ransom money, but Luka’s world has narrowed to the gun pointed at her crewmate. She moves reflexively, darting forward with a hand outstretched, grasping for the short barrel of the pistol.

She watches as the shot fires, a short bolt of white energy sparking towards Ahim, and her hand on the gun thankfully, luckily, impossibly, angles the shot down enough that it misses its aim in Ahim’s chest. Instead it burns through the ruffles of her skirt, through the petticoats beneath, and Luka watches in slow motion as the bolt hits the flesh of Ahim’s calf, tucked daintily underneath her chair. 

“Hey.” Luka turns her head again, putting as much of Ahim in her view as possible. “I’m sorry.”

\-----

They reach the Galleon without too much trouble. The rocky desert is nothing if not abandoned in the midday sun.

They board, Ahim still carried on Luka’s back until she can set her crewmate down softly on the couch in the living area. Don busies himself with cleaning and dressing the wound, luckily the only one sustained during their short skirmish. The job doesn’t take long. There’s no bullet to remove, and one of the graces of that type of energy weapon is how they cauterize flesh on impact. But even still, Luka paces back and forth while Don works, pointing out over his shoulder spots that could use more of the ointment he’s applying, critiquing his bandage application. 

“Luka, I do have a degree in first aid--” He points out.

“Sure, for _your_ planet. You have no idea how different Ahim is, it could be poison to her for all you know!” She snaps back, ignoring how this ointment is one that Don had specially formulated and tested to make sure it contained no ingredients that were harmful to any of the crew members. 

Don sighs, resigned, and Ahim laughs lightly. Luka grins at her, and even slightly battered and grimacing as Don disinfects more of the wound, Ahim’s soft smile in return is the most beautiful one shes seen. 

  
  


Later, they’re in their shared cabin and Luka wraps her arms around Ahim, holding onto her tightly as she falls backwards onto the cushiony king size bed, pulling the other woman with her. Ahim laughs, like chimes, and curls into Luka, resting her forehead against her collarbone and breathing in deep. Luka buries her face in Ahim’s hair and does the same, she smells like the desert and the hair perfume she wears and like Home. 

“Luka…” Ahim says, muffled as she doesn’t bother to move her head from Luka’s chest. 

“Mmm,” is all Luka can muster as a reply, shifting slightly to run a hand along Ahim’s side slowly.

“Thank you, for today.”

Luka stifles a laugh into her hair. “You know you don’t have to thank me for things like that.”

“Mm… But,” Ahim’s voice becomes hesitant, and with her so close Luka can feel her heart rate speed up incrementally. 

“But,” Luka prompts after a few seconds of silence.

“You do not _need_ to protect me.”

Luka’s hand stops it’s motion. She shifts again, moving so she’s sitting up, and Ahim mirrors her. Luka holds eye contact with the other woman, blinking once, twice. “Ahim.”

“Luka.” Ahim’s eyes don’t waver.

“Yeah, I do.” 

Ahim shakes her head. “I do not mean that we shouldn’t look out for each other, however… I mean you should not put my safety before your own.” 

Luka opens her mouth to rebut, but Ahim presses on.   
“And I… Well, I know I am not as strong as you, nor Joe, nor Marvelous, but I am still able to hold my own. I am not weak, Luka. I can fight for myself.”

Luka gapes at her. “Ahim, I--”

“And I am not saying this to--” Ahim stops mid-sentence, raising a hand to her mouth in surprise. “My, I interrupted you. Apologies. Please continue.” 

“You-- Ahim!” Luka screws up her face and grabs ahold of Ahim’s hands, clutching them tightly in her own. She takes a deep breath, in, out. Chews slightly on her lip. 

Ahim’s head tilts slightly, brow furrowing, and her mouth opens but Luka cuts her off before she can say anything more.

“Is it wrong? That I want to protect you?” 

Ahim’s mouth closes, lips pressed together now, and her eyes avert. Luka searches her face, always calm and dignified and beautiful, and finds her eyes huge and liquid. 

“That I want to keep you safe?” Luka’s grip moves up to Ahim’s arm now, slowly stroking along the blouse Ahim had never gotten the chance to remove. “I know, Ahim, I know you’re not helpless. I know you can fight. You’re so fucking strong.”

Ahim takes in a deep, shaky breath and Luka pulls her into an embrace before she can see the first few tears start to fall down her cheeks. She holds her close, and Ahim holds back tightly, arms looped around Luka’s waist.

“Even if you’re strong it’s okay to be scared. I’m scared sometimes. Joe’s scared. Marvelous doesn’t show it but I think sometimes he’s more scared than any of us. It’s not antithetical, it’s not-- it’s not…” 

Ahim is kissing her then, and Luka can see the wet streaks down her face in the flash before she closes her eyes and kisses back, pressing into the other woman, moving a steadying hand to rest in her curls.

Ahim kisses like she _means_ it, and Luka thinks to herself that that’s maybe one of her favourite hidden facts about her crewmate, that she seems like she would be so chaste and gentle but from the very first time their lips met she was a force. She kisses no holds barred, mouth melting against Luka’s like it was meant to be there, moulded specifically to fit against her own lips, tender and passionate in the same breath. 

She deepens the kiss quickly, teeth against Luka’s lower lip with a promise of more, and Luka has to force herself to break away, holding Ahim’s shoulders and pulling away just enough to look her in the eyes. 

“Hey,” She brings up a hand to cradle Ahim’s face, thumb wiping at the damp line across her cheek where the tears had run. “Are you okay?” 

Ahim’s breathing is still somewhat shaky, coming faster now, little huffs of air that Luka can still feel against her own face, but her voice is clearer than water.

“I love you so very, very much, Luka.” She says, and then she’s moving before Luka can register it properly, her head still slightly fogged from the sudden, intense kiss. Ahim pushes against her and Luka falls onto her back, Ahim following her, shifting so she straddles Luka’s hips and then their lips are together again, and Luka nearly wants to protest but Ahim is so, _so_ warm and something about her always turns Luka pliant, willing. 

She makes a noise into the kiss, somewhere between a gasp and a moan as Ahim’s tongue slides against her lips, asking for more, _more_. Luka’s about to give it to her when Ahim pulls away from her mouth.

She almost protests but the noise turns into another soft gasp instead as Ahim moves to her neck, pressing kisses along the underside of her jaw and then lower, to her trachea, to the hollow of her throat, to her collarbone.

“Not that I’m-- ah, complaining,” Luka says, inadvertently punctuating her words with sharp breaths, “But are you.. Are you okay, Ahim?”

“I am--” Another kiss, to the junction between her shoulder and neck. “--fine…”

She pulls herself back up to look Luka in the eyes again. Her pupils are blown wide, cheeks flushed. 

“I am sorry, for my… insecurity.” 

Luka shakes her head. “I just don’t want you to think that I think you’re weak because I want to protect you. I’d still jump in front of a gun pointed at you even if you were made of pure titanium and had the build of a wrestler, it’s not about your _strength,_ it's about--” she pauses, and they just hold each others gaze for a moment. 

“It’s about _you_.” Luka finishes.

Her hands run along Ahim’s back, feeling her scapula, lower, to the muscles under the fabric and skin, not defined like Luka’s, not shaped by years of fighting tooth and claw, but strong in so many ways. Precious to her in so many more.

She continues, fingers skating along her hips, pressing lightly into the layer of soft flesh there, soft in a way that belies how Luka has seen her work herself to her limits to prove her place onboard the Galleon.

To think Ahim weak was so thoroughly foolish.

She smiles up at Ahim, and the expression is mirrored back as Ahim leans in again, hovering milimetres away from Luka’s lips. 

“May I continue?” She asks, voice still prim, but low in a way that makes Luka feel something warm begin to shift in her core. Luka laughs, giddy. 

“Obviously.” 

**Author's Note:**

> will i continue this? whos to say .......................  
> im scared to write p*rn but ill do it.... for them..... if yall want.............. lmk......


End file.
